In many systems it is necessary to start or stop the system, or otherwise act on a specific command or signal at a very precise time. However, this precise synchronization of all of the various components of a complicated system is often very difficult to achieve. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an improved method and apparatus for achieving such synchronization.